


My Name Is You

by Vizhi0n



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Hitting, Masochism, Sadism, Spanking, Threesome, im sorry, threesome maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizhi0n/pseuds/Vizhi0n
Summary: Fango has found a new playmate





	

**Author's Note:**

> So a kinda AU where Fango does kill Lacrima when he shoots her. This is set after ep 6. This is like the filthiest thing I've ever written but u know whatever. I really hope I wrote Fango correctly - I've never tried him before. maybe I'll write more who knows i sure dont.

Now wasn't the time to screw up. You could see him in the crowd, having just settled into his seat. His hair was neatly combed, but even with the fancy suit and the cologne and the shoes he still sat like he usually did, legs spread in front of him, taking up as much space as possible. He wore a tie - a wrinkled tie, and his hands were clasped together in his lap.

You felt as if he were staring at you. He couldn't have been - you were peeking from behind the curtain. You could see him, but there was no way he could see you. Despite that, his attention was focused on the stage, on the corner where he knew you'd be appearing.

You adjusted your dress, making sure it wasn't hiking up your thighs. Then you followed the other girls onto the stage and danced. You couldn't look at any of the other men, and through the hazy cigarette smoke that hung in the room, you could feel him watching you.

He'd leaned forward, elbows braced on his knees. You saw him lick his lips and whistle, lips stretching into a lustful grin when you acknowledged his call and twirled your hips.

In a span of a few minutes, it was over. You were glad - the next act was even more provocative than the first, and as usual, Fango had slipped away unnoticed. You did the same, hastily stumbling around the dressing room as you removed your outfit and began searching for your regular clothes.

There was a knock on the door. You raised your head, eyebrows furrowing. You were alone - the other girls had gone home.

"Open up, kitten."

You bit your lower lip before slowly easing the door open. Fango's fingers curled around the edge and he slid inside, closing the door behind him. You immediately felt the urge to throw yourself at him, but you waited. You held the straps of your red dress by one hand, bunching it around your chest.

"You know how much I like the color red, right?" Fargo purred. He reached out to touch the silky material. "You wore that for me?"

"Yes."

"You are so good," Fango tilted his head to the side. He squeezed your cheek with two fingers, puckering your lips. "Tell you what, since you danced so well for me tonight, I'll fuck you right here, right now."

He released your cheek, laughing. He made a twirling motion with his finger, and you obeyed, arousal already beginning to pool within you. Sometimes you'd fuck him, other times he'd fuck you - it depended on his mood. You hoped he wouldn't draw blood tonight - you didn't want to have to explain to your boss why dressing room number 4 had blood splatters all over the walls.

Fango's hands gravitated towards your hips. He easily slid the dress across your body and down your legs. The cool air hit your skin and you groaned, feeling him remove your panties so he could flick a finger against your sensitive clit. He squeezed your flesh, and you heard him giggle as he slowly slipped a finger inside you.

"That's it, kitten," Fango crooned, and you spasmed around him, whimpering. "God you're wet. You're going to let me fuck your hole, right? I want to-"

"Anything," you whimpered. "Please."

"Uh-huh. Good answer," Fango grunted, and you heard him unbuckle his belt. He slid his finger out, swiping upward and letting it prod at your ass. You growled at the intrusion, and you felt him rake fingernails down your back.

You steeled yourself, feeling his freed cock press against your slit. You writhed in pleasure, whining.

"Make more noises," Fango instructed. "I love it when you make noise for me, kitten. C'mon," he laughed again and slipped the head of his cock past your folds, making sure to go slow so to elicit more groans of need.

"More."

"More, what?"

"More of you!"

"Yes!" Fango snarled. His nails drew blood this time as he thrust into you. "I need you to be wet, kitten. I'm going to fuck your ass, remember?"

You nodded, gripping the wall. His thrusts were slow, one hand swiping across the pinpricks of blood on your bare back. The pain was fresh and warm and inviting, like a shot of euphoria straight to the veins. You resisted the urge to scream, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention, just in case the janitors were milling around.

Fango pulled out all the way, gripping the base of his glistening cock and running it up your ass once more. It prodded at your hole and you bit your lip, bracing yourself for the pain.

"This is going to hurt, kitten. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Of course you are," Fango giggled. "I don't deserve you," he let out a sigh as he pushed his slick, engorged cock into your asshole. You heard him spit and grunt, before pulling out and spitting again, inserting a finger and stretching you wide.

You let out a low groan, muscles seizing.

"F-Fango-"

"It'll fit, kitten," Fango replied. He slid back in, this time gripping your hips. He chuckled, using one hand to steady himself and the other to slide down to your exposed clit.

You cried out. His size wasn't too overwhelming, and your breath cries became moans as he began to thrust slowly. He lightly pinched your nub, his fingers becoming drenched with your arousal. You braced both hands on the wall and rode it out, trying to keep your voice down.

"I'll come," Fango groaned. His fingers bit into your flesh, and with a few breathy curses you felt him pull out and release onto your exposed back. A few moments later and you found yourself doing the same, drenching his fingers in your juices. He pulled his hand away, gripping you by the hair and tugging you upwards.

"Lick it off," Fango instructed. "Then kiss me."

You eagerly wrapped your lips around his fingers, lightly nipping at the skin. You tasted yourself on him, a salty sweet combination. When you pulled away you spun and kissed him.

He had you pinned against the wall, his tongue shoved down your throat. Your hand found his softening cock and you stroked it lightly.

"You're going to fuck me next time," Fango instructed, his eyes hazy with lust and desire. He bit her lower lip, drawing blood, which he sucked away with another kiss. The pain was inviting and wonderful. "Please."

"You asked so nicely."

"I'm a nice human being. It comes naturally," Fango said. "Now let's go home. I'm tired as shit."


End file.
